deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki, Judai Yuki in the original Japanese version, is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaden Yuki VS Masamune Kadoya * Jaden Yuki vs Yugi Muto * Jaden Yuki vs Chrono Shindou * Team Red vs Team Yugi History Jaden is a headstrong, optimistic, fun loving, and a talented Duelist who loves Dueling more than anything. While managing to win attendance to the Duel Academy, he was plaed in the Slifer Red Dorm due to his poor grades in the written phase of entrance exam. As time goes on, he becomes the academy's best Duelist and saves the world and the academy from many threats such as the evil Kagemaru, a possessed Sartorius, the deranged and manipulative Yubel, and finally the malicious spirits Nightshroud and Tragoedia. After three years, he graduates from Duel Academy and pursues his own journey to improve himself. Death Battle Info Inheriting it from a duelist named Kyo Hibiki, Jaden uses an Elemental Hero deck that he modified greatly. Jaden briefly uses a Masked Hero deck before he was defeated by Aster Phoenix, later gaining a Neo-Spacian deck that he combines with his previous two decks. Jaden's strategies normally focus on the Fusion Summoning of E-Heroes into stronger ones with various effects, Transform Summoning of Masked Heroes, and E-Hero Neos's Contact Fusion with Neo-Spacians. He also has numerous Spirit Monster partners, his main two being Winged Kuriboh and his former enemy Yubel. Elemental Hero Deck Monsters * E-Hero Avian * E-Hero Burstinatrix * E-Hero Clayman * E-Hero Sparkman Effect Monsters * E-Hero Neo Bubbleman * E-Hero Bladedge * E-Hero Bubbleman * E-Hero Necroshade * E-Hero Wildheart * E-Hero Ice Edge * E-Hero Flash * E-Hero Heat * E-Hero Lady Heat * E-Hero Ocean * E-Hero Stratos * E-Hero Voltic * E-Hero Woodsman * E-Hero Knospe * E-Hero Poison Rose * E-Hero Shadow Mist * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Dark Catapulter * Hero Kid x3 * Wroughtweiler * Thunder King Rai-Oh Fusion Monsters * E-Hero Absolute Zero * E-Hero Electrum * E-Hero Escuridao * E-Hero Gaia * E-Hero Great Tornado * E-Hero Flame Wingman * E-Hero Inferno * E-Hero Mariner * E-Hero Mudballman * E-Hero Rampart Blaster * E-Hero The Shining * E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman * E-Hero Steam Healer * E-Hero Tempest * E-Hero Terra Firma * E-Hero Thunder Giant * E-Hero Wildedge Spell * Battle Fusion * Bubble Blaster * Bubble Illusion * Bubble Shuffle * Burst Impact * Burst Return * Clay Wrap * Courageous Charge * Cyclone Boomerang * Dark Factory of Mass Production * De-Fusion * Double Spell * E - Emergency Call * Emergency Provisions * Fairy of the Spring * Feather Shot * Fusion Gate * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Sage * H - Heated Heart * Hero Flash!! * Hero Heart * Kishido Spirit * Metamorphosis * Miracle Fusion * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Monster Reincarnation * Mud Max * O - Oversoul * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Greed * R - Righteous Justice * Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone * Silent Doom * Skyscraper * Spark Blaster * Special Hurricane * Spy Hero * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * The Warrior Returning Alive * Transcendent Wings * Wild Half Traps * A Hero Emerges * Clay Charge * Cross Heart * Draining Shield * Edge Hammer * Elemental Burst * Feather Wind * Final Fusion * Hero Barrier * Hero Ring * Hero Signal * Hero Spirit * Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Insurance * Invincible Hero * Miracle Kids * Mirror Force * Mirror Gate * Negate Attack * Solemn Judgment * Soul Union * Staunch Defender * Super Junior Confrontation * Trap Hole Neos and Hero Deck Monsters * E-Hero Neos * E-Hero Avian * E-Hero Burstinatrix * E-Hero Clayman * E-Hero Sparkman Effect Monsters * Card Blocker * Card Trooper * Chrysalis Chicky * Chrysalis Dolphin * Chrysalis Larva * Chrysalis Mole * Chrysalis Pantail * Chrysalis Pinny * Dandylion * Dark Catapulter * E-Hero Bladedge * E-Hero Bubbleman * E-Hero Heat * E-Hero Necroshade * E-Hero Ocean * E-Hero Prisma * E-Hero Shadow Mist * E-Hero Wildheart * E-Hero Sparkman * E-Hero Stratos * E-Hero Wildheart * Hero Kid x3 * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Rallis the Star Bird * Spell Striker * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Wroughtweiler * Yubel Fusion Monsters * Contrast Hero Chaos * Masked Hero Acid * Masked Hero Dark Law * Masked Hero Dian * Masked Hero Divine Wind * Masked Hero Goka * Masked Hero Koga * Masked Hero Vapor * E-Hero Air Neos * E-Hero Aqua Neos * E-Hero Chaos Neos * E-Hero Dark Neos * E-Hero Divine Neos * E-Hero Flare Neos * E-Hero Glow Neos * E-Hero Grand Neos * E-Hero Magma Neos * E-Hero Marine Neos * E-Hero Storm Neos * E-Hero Darkbright * E-Hero Absolute Zero * E-Hero Electrum * E-Hero Escuridao * E-Hero Flame Wingman * E-Hero Gaia * E-Hero Great Tornado * E-Hero Mudballman * E-Hero Necroid Shaman * E-Hero Nova Master * E-Hero The Shining * E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman * E-Hero Tempest * E-Hero Thunder Giant * Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss * Neos Wiseman Spell * Advance Draw * Arms Hole * Assault Armor * Battle * Battle of Sleeping Spirits * Bubble Blaster * Bubble Rod * Bubble Shuffle * Burst Impact * Burst Return * Clay Wrap * Climax Hour * Cocoon Party * Common Soul * Contact * Contact Out * Contact Soul * Convert Contact * Cross Change * Damage Off Zone * Dark Factory of Mass Production * De-Fusion * Double Fusion * E - Emergency Call * Element Sword * EN Shuffle * Fake Hero * Feather Shot * Fifth Hope * Form Change * Fusion Gate * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Sage * Gift of the Martyr * Graceful Charity * H - Heated Heart * Hero Dice * Hero Flash!! * Hero Heart * Hero Mask * Instant Fusion * Instant Neo Space * Mask Change * Mask Change II * Mask Charge * Metamorphosis * Miracle Fusion * Mirage Tube * Monster Reincarnation * Necro Illusion * Necro Shot * Neo Space * Neos Energy * Neos Force * Neospace Wave * NEX * O - Oversoul * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Greed * Power Charger * Quick Booster * Quick Summon * R - Righteous Justice * Re-Fusion * Reinforcement of the Army * Reverse of Neos * Revoke Fusion * Silent Doom * Skyscraper * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Space Gift * Spark Blaster * Spell Calling * Spy Hero * Super Polymerization * Tag Request * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * The Shallow Grave * The Warrior Returning Alive * Transcendent Wings * The Warrior Returning Alive Traps * A Hero Emerges * Alchemy Cycle * Call of the Haunted * Change of Hero - Reflector Ray * Cocoon Veil * Common Sacrifice * Cross Heart * Disgraceful Charity * Dummy Marker * Elemental Mirage * Emergency Evasion * Feather Storm * Hero Barrier * Hero Call * Hero Counterattack * Hero Medal * Hero Ring * Hero Signal * Hero Spirit * Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Hero's Rule 2 * Kid Guard * Miracle Kids * Negate Attack * Neo Signal * Neospace Road * Over Limit * Secret Mission * Soul Union * Spiritual Fusion * Staunch Defender * Super Junior Confrontation Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Male Category:Japan Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Summoners Category:Card Game Characters Category:Teenagers